


Spooky House

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: S04e01 Herrenvolk, Episode: s02317 End Game, Episode: s02e16 Colony, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder, Scully, and Samantha find a haunted house.  This was written for Believe the Truth's Halloween Three-fer Brevity Challenge. Challenge elements are listed at the end.





	Spooky House

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

TITLE: Spooky House  
AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORY: SHR--Story, Humor, Romance CONTENT: Mulder/Scully Romance. Alternate Universe. **RATING: G**  
DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to Gossamer, Xemplary, EMXC, After the Fact, etc.   
AWARD ELIGIBILITY: Spookys 2004   
SPOILERS: Herrenvolk, Colony/Endgame.  
SETTING: Seasons 1 through 4.   
DATE: First draft: October 25, 2003. Final draft: October 31, 2003.  
ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Jen, as always. I also want to thank Haven's MSR gang. :)   
DISCLAIMER: Mulder, Scully, and Samantha belong to that surfer dude, Chris Carter.   
SUMMARY: Mulder, Scully, and Samantha find a haunted house. This was written for Believe the Truth's Halloween Three-fer Brevity Challenge. Challenge elements are listed at the end. 

* * *

Spooky House  
Written by: Erin M. Blair

* * *

Mulder, Scully, and Samantha were   
trick-or-treating in Alexandria. They came to a house that appeared to be run   
down. There were stories dating from colonial times about haunted houses in the region. "Hey, Scully, do you believe in haunted houses?" 

"No," said Scully. "I refuse to believe in those old stories." 

"But you have heard about them. Right?" 

"Fox, you know Dana doesn't believe in this stuff," said Samantha. His eight year old sister smiled at him. He had gotten back his sister, but she was still young. 

"Just believe I don't believe it -- it doesn't mean it isn't true," said Scully. 

"Do you want to treat-or-treat here?" Mulder asked his sister. 

"No," said Samantha. "It looks scary. I have heard rumors about this house." 

"I heard it's haunted by a poltergeist," said Mulder. "Apparently, the owner was attacked by an alien. It was really messy. To this day, the owner can be heard moaning." 

"Mulder, are you sure you want to mention this to your sister?" 

Mulder nodded. "She's heard enough of the X-Files cases that we've been on. What's one more?" 

Scully shrugged. "All right. Don't be upset if she wakes up crying again." 

"Let's go find some other house to trick-or-treat since Sam doesn't want to come to this one," said Mulder. 

They all went to a different house to trick-or-treat. 

  * end - 



Feedback: Much appreciated! Send to: 

Author's Notes: This was written for BTT's Halloween Three-fer Challenge. You needed three spooky elements and three characters for the story. My three Spooky Elements: a poltergeist, a haunted house and an alien. The three characters that I chose to be in this interesting story are: Mulder, Scully, and Samantha.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin Blair


End file.
